Dress Up
by Silent Summer
Summary: Because who knew blackmailing Sapphire into a frilly blue dress could lead to something else? Frantic, one-shot.


_Hello, Silent Summer here with Franticshipping. It took three hours to write... ah, my wrist aches. :c_

_Sorry for any mistakes, it's past 3am and I'm tired and can't sleep..._

_Sapphire is 13 while Ruby is 14, just wanted to classify the ages for this fanfic, enjoy. c:_

* * *

Sapphire huffed, crossing her arms over her chest as she sat on the bed. You would think that he'd be a better host but no - leaving the brunette bored out of her mind, actually believing that they'll finally discuss their confession without interruption.

Two years since they admitted their feelings, every time she brought the subject up he always found a way to avoid. Sapphire gave up, though her heart aches with possibility of Ruby moving on to a prettier female she would still give her respects, just for him.

Pulling on her gravity-defying bangs, she mentally scolded herself for acting like a pessimistic, lovesick teenager (which she is despite denying it) around him. It wouldn't be hard to find someone else. Right?

Creaking of the bedroom door alerted the bandanna-wearing dex holder, relieved to find that her invitation wasn't a hoax to embarrass her - or worse, dressing up. She shuddered at the mere thought of being involved in one of Ruby's 'fabulous' designs.

''Sorry for taking so long,'' the boy apologised with a sheepish grin, a cardboard box firmly wedged between his hands. ''It took forever to find this.''

''A cardboard box?'' she rose a brow in question, he spent ten minutes at most searching just for a box? ''Are you serious?''

Ruby frowned before setting the box down next to the girl, ''Not for the box, Sapph. It's what's inside that matters.'' carefully tearing the tape from the top and discarding them, he opened the cardboard box with a grin.

Sapphire just blinked her eyes in confusion while Ruby gently took out an article of clothing encased, it was frilly and feminine. It was certainly made for a girl, but why would he show - suddenly dawning on her, she realised that one of her greatest fears was about to happen.

Wearing a dress.

**A dress.**

''No,'' with a snarl, she glared at the hat-wearing boy. ''I am NOT wearing a dress!''

He seemed unfazed and now had a smug smirk when he pulled out a photo, ''It would be a shame if somebody showed all the dex holders this picture of you, Sapphire Birch, dressed up in-''

''Don't you dare, prissy boy!'' Sapphire interrupted with a growl, attempting to snatch the embarrassing photo only to miss, scratching his cheek and causing him to yelp with pain.

''Ouch!'' he hissed with pain, ''Why would you do that, you barbarian?'' Ruby glared at her, cradling his cheek.

''It's your fault! Just give me that picture!'' she replied with a growl, returning the glare.

''I'll give you the photo IF you wear the dress,'' he leaned in closer, his smirking widening at her discomfort. ''Is it a deal then?''

Mumbling curses under her breath as shifted under his gaze, the close proximity causing her face to turn a faint pink._ 'Compose yourself, girl!'_ she thought, finally speaking up, the girl stared into the crimson eyes.

''Yes.''

* * *

''I hate you.''

The frilly dress only reached above the lower thigh, it clung to her waist rather uncomfortably. Sapphire resisted the urge to itch her neck where a row of frills brushed against her throat. She couldn't help but like the color - royal blue, which conveniently was her favourite color too. Still, it was unbearably tight in the chest and waist section which made Sapphire's posture stiff.

She also hated her hair, he styled it into a messy bun that she despised. Girly flower hair clips inserted her hair to replace her amazing bandanna as a place holder, at least she kept her bangs that defied laws of physics.

Ruby just clasped his hands, admiring his design through his glasses. Although, a few minor changes would improve the dress but he decided to overlook them for now. ''Do you like it?''

''It's a damn dress, Ruby! What d'ya think?'' she grimaced, suddenly becoming self-conscious under his piercing gaze.

''It looks amazing on you, Sapph.'' he grunted, pink highlighting his cheeks. Said girl flushed red, unable to form coherent thoughts except _'Oh Arecus, don't panic, don't panic!_'.

Coughing to clear the new-found silence, she perched next to him with her head turned away to hide her face. ''Thanks, but it doesn't...'' managing not to stutter, Sapphire fiddled her thumbs to distract herself.

''Trust me, it does.'' the red-eyed boy replied, until he spoke up in a teasing way. ''Oh - and if you're not to busy having a thumb war with yourself, I need to talk with you.''

His tone became serious, twisting her head around to face Ruby, she replied suspiciously. ''What about?''

Taking off his hat, he ran a hand through his black hair nervously. ''I know I've avoided this for - two years? Yeah, anyway - I... know I like-like you but I wasn't ready, I thought I'll mess it up...'' Ruby swallowed before speaking once again. ''I like you - no, I love you Sapphire Birch, it's alright if you don't like me back I just needed to come clean.''

Blinking dumbly, the brunette gave a small grin before taking his hands in hers. ''I still love you, y'know?''

''You do?'' he quizzed, ''You do!'' Ruby then announced it joyfully. Bringing in the fellow dex holder for an embrace, wrapping his arm around her back.

Unfortunately, Sapphire found herself unable to lean on his shoulder, the dress causing her back to keep the posture. Nevertheless, she smiled warmly before whispering softly. ''I do.''

Upon letting Sapphire go, she took a daring step by leaning closer and closer. Ruby followed as their fingers intertwined, scant millimetres was the distance between the lips as they finally -

'**'RUBY!**'' the voice of his dad caused the said boy to jolt, breaking their near-to-first-kiss. He gritted his teeth before quickly ushering Sapphire out via the window, although before she leaped on to the branch Ruby grasped her hand.

''Does this mean were... boyfriend and girlfriend?'' he hesitated but managed to spit it out.

''Yeah... yeah, it does.'' the banging of Norman's footsteps sounded as they mouthed a goodbye before slipping her hand out of his. When Sapphire was out of sight, he winced when the door slammed open.

''Why didn't you answer me?'' he questioned, ''I thought you went out, you know you're grounded and I- why do you have Professor Birch's daughter clothes here?'' noticing the articles of clothing on the floor and his son missing his hat, the gym leader stared incredulously at his son.

''...''

''...''

''...''

''...''

''Dad, look-''

''We need to talk **now**.''


End file.
